


DannyMay 2020

by ghostly_scripts



Series: DannyMay [3]
Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls, House M.D., Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Monsters Inc. (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bedtime Storms, Body Horror, COVID-19, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, DannyMay 2020 (Danny Phantom), Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Dimension Travel, Diners, Emotional Manipulation, Episode: s02e15 King Tuck, Eyes, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Feels, Flowers, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Homestuck References, Hospitals, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Masks, Mentions of Murder, Moon, Pre-Canon, Reflection, Science, Second Chances, Suspense, Unrequited Crush, bones - Freeform, fenton thermos, it's a story about ghosts so yeah, quarantine fic, strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 13,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_scripts/pseuds/ghostly_scripts
Summary: My works on DannyMay this year. Cross-posted on ffn. Reviews are love!
Relationships: Clockwork & Danny Fenton, Danielle "Dani" Phantom & Sidney Poindexter, Danny Fenton & Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Danny Fenton & Ginny Weasley, Danny Fenton & Lucifer Morningstar, Danny Fenton & Luna Lovegood, Danny Fenton & Maddie Fenton, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Johnny 13/Kitty (Danny Phantom), Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Sam Manson & Plants, Valerie Gray & Damon Gray, Valerie Gray & Danielle "Dani" Phantom
Series: DannyMay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928281
Comments: 46
Kudos: 63





	1. Day One - Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mentions of murder.

"Can I ask you something? Nothing really important, just, curious…"

Clockwork contemplated the halfa hovering near his shoulder, looking at one of his many screens, the one that showed Vlad Masters murdering the boy's father and laughing like the maniac he was; of course, everything Daniel saw was static.

"Of course you can ask, it's an entirely different matter if I will answer, though."

Daniel snorted, but floated down to peer into the main timeline's screen, where endless images flashed one after another nonstop.

"Just wanted to know, what's it with ghosts and their eyes?" Clockwork lifted an eyebrow, one of his own red eyes widening with the gesture. "I mean, it's just that so far, I've only seen ghosts with green or red eyes, even I got green ones, but I haven't seen anyone with, I dunno, brown eyes or something else." He thought for a moment, then added, "Except maybe Poindexter, but he's got an aesthetic going on, so…" And with a helpless shrug, he put his feet back on the ground.

"That's not a bad question." The Time Master conceded. "What do you believe it means?" He asked back with an amused smile.

Danny gave it some thought, scratching the back of his head absently, but finally grimaced and shook his head. "I thought that green meant good and red bad, y'kno, but Johnny 13 has green eyes, so does Skulker- well, I think he does, I don't remember his blob form; Princess Dora outside the whole 'turning into a giant angry dragon' thing is quite nice, just like the Dairy King!" He then turned to his mentor with an innocent air. "And of course you're quite pleasant to know once you're on a mission to ensure my early full-death." Clockwork glared at him, but the heat was lost with the small curve upwards of his lips. "Oh! And even the Fright Knight has green eyes!"

"You know how ghosts sometimes change their shape unconsciously, yes?" Danny nodded energetically, crossing his legs and again hovering in place seeing as the other shifted ages, "Unlike Amorpho, who does it on a whim. That is true on ghosts' eyes too; green usually means a more 'relaxed' nature: Johnny 13 wants to have 'fun', but Kitty has to check how much of it he has and with whom. The Skulker's eyes are naturally red, his armor's are green because it puts him in a position of emotional safety; the Fright Knight, though, like Sidney Poindexter, 'has an aesthetic'. And you, Daniel, are a very geeky teenager with enough enthusiasm for living, even if you have the stress of 'high school life'.

Danny ducked his head, flushing green, but perked up again. "Then what about red eyes? What are they for? When it's not brainwashing, I mean…"

Clockwork looked down at him, something solemn in his face.

"You wish to know that secret, Daniel Fenton, Halfa of Amity Park?" Danny swallowed, disconcerted by the sudden mood change. "Do you believe you are worthy of this knowledge, Defeater of Pariah?"

The ghost boy shuffled in his place, and finally, in a small voice, said "Yes…?"

The Time Master loomed down, his eyes solid, unblinking red.

"The reason why several of us ghosts have red eyes, Daniel, is…" Danny leaned in, his full attention locked on the elder ghost. "… stress." He sighed, his shoulders sagging and his shape shifted from the oldest to the second youngest.

"… what?"

"Of course, there is also irritation and anger, but it's mostly stress."

Danny frowned, mouth agape. "Really? That's it? Stress?"

Clockwork looked at him and shrugged. "When his pupil was about to object, he added, "I know you are stressed too, Daniel, but as I said, you are a very geeky teenager with enough enthusiasm for life." He patted his head and turned away. "Now, if you excuse me, I am still on duty." And with that, he was again looking at his screens.

Danny snorted. "Whatever." But he was smiling.

* * *

Clockwork didn't feel remorse for lying, he knew what telling the truth in that matter could cause, and Daniel didn't _need_ to know yet.

In one of the buzzing screens, he saw a young man of startling white hair and deep carmine eyes; he was smiling placidly at his phone, occasionally laughing at something he would see, even as the world around him burned.

No, Daniel didn't need to know that the only way for a ghost to have red eyes in the first place was to murder a living human. Not yet.


	2. Day Two - Flowers

Sam almost doesn't feel the sobbing, silent and small that could be confused with the autumn wind, but she does, so she walks back and into the alleyway, a pocket knife firmly held in hand, just in case.

She finds the plant in there, in a broken pot inside a trash dumpster, afraid.

"Hey there, lil' guy." She says, and her voice and hands are gentle as she picks the pot up, carefully, and makes sure there is enough life for the trip home. "It's ok, I'll take care of you."

Sam has a greenhouse all for herself. That on itself isn't really a surprise, since her family is filthy rich; the surprising part is that her parents agreed to let her have something she enjoys.

Must have been that they consider gardening a feminine activity, and would milk all they could from it to make her 'a proper lady'.

Couple of assholes.

But she has a greenhouse and that's what she cares about, because since Undergrowth, her green thumb gained… something else, along the lines of empathy, with plants, and now she can't walk by a dying marigold without adopting it.

So she takes this one plant –Lilith the Fourth–, and finds out what specific kind it is, and what does it need, and then tends to it, gives it a proper soil, watering and heat. She gives it patience, understanding and care. She won't really admit it, but when yellow flowers sprout from it, her dark goth heart swells with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want it to be known that this is a call-out fic to my best friend, who got a plant just to prove me she could have a cat if she could look after a plant. It didn't happen. The plant is dead. RIP Mx. Pot.


	3. Day Three - Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for body horror and referenced murder.

Detective Decker talked to Danny as if he was a kid, but she had gotten him a soda, so she wasn't all that bad.

She checked her phone when it buzzed, and excused herself. "Don't worry, your parents will be here soon." She patted his shoulder, and walked away.

Danny sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes, he had only been here a day and already hated LA. Stupid paranormal convention that made his parents drag them all the way from Illinois. Of course he would somehow end up involved in a murder investigation.

Danny felt goose bumps run down his arms and had to suppress a full-body shiver when a man plops down in the Detective's chair, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Danny looked away, his day was grim enough as it was.

"So you are the moody teenager that saw the gruesome murder, right?"

If you don't pay him attention, he might go away. They never do, but there's always a first time.

"Alright! Alright! You _heard_ the gruesome murder. Darryl, right?" The man said.

The boy crossed his arms and looked directly at the desk, and whispered barely moving his lips. "If you're not the victim, then this isn't a good time."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." The man said, snapping his fingers at him and leaning on the desk. "You are severely traumatized." He added solemnly and intertwined his fingers over the desk. "So, Darryl," his voice was a mockery of gentle and understanding, and Danny had to bite the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't yell at him to piss off, "tell me, what happened?"

"Look, I only wanted to find an arcade, and then I was behind a dumpster while a guy was getting shot three feet from me." He hissed, glaring at the wood, with his fists clenched so tightly that the skin on his palms was white.

"Oh, come on! I know you can give me more than that, you look like a smart kid." At that, Danny rolled his eyes. "Can't you, I don't know, deduce his height from the sound of his footsteps or something?"

Finally looking up, the teen caught the amused expression on the spirit's face, and with an angry huff wondered how he had died, for him not to have any mark of it to show. No strangling lines around his neck, no blood staining his clothes, he wasn't soaking water, didn't even smell like smoke to have breathed it in a fire or something. A heart attack, then? At that age, weird, but not unheard of. If he had overdosed then he was the only ghost he had seen still well groomed after the fact.

"What do you want with this? Why is it any of your business?" He flinched at his own outburst, looking around to make sure no one had seen him snap at nothing. "Just…" he sighed, "leave me alone, I just want this all to be over."

"Pff, please, you're a teenager, you always have something funny in there." The ghost looked at him in the eyes, and leaned back in towards him. "So, tell me, Daniel, _what do you desire?_ "

Danny held his gaze, wondering, why wouldn't this ghost go away? Why couldn't all ghosts go away?! Always since the accident, they wouldn't stop harassing him, following him home, and wrecking his stuff. Bleeding and weeping and screaming at him and none of them would _leave him alone_.

"I just want to be normal!"

"Seriously? Dad, that's _boring_."

People were looking at him now, and Danny would rather talk to the patronizing Detective Decker or have the ground open up and swallow him whole.

"Danny, sweetie!"

Or have his parents come and scoop him up, crushing him in a bear hug.

"I'm –mrph– I'm okay, seriously, 'm not hurt."

"Detective! How nice of you to join us. I was chatting with the little Phantom here."

Danny looked, astonished, as the not-ghost stood up and got scolded by the Detective. She slapped him lightly in the arm, and it made a sound.

He had begun to wonder _how_ , but now he knew his question should be **what**.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, this is my partner, Lucifer Morningstar."

She must have thought Danny's look of utter horror was confusion, because her apologetic smile did nothing to calm his mounting panic.

* * *

Danny looked at his phone in his hands, its reflective surface showing him the dark bags under his eyes. He moved it so it would show him where his parents were talking with the Detective and… the not-ghost.

There was his mom, with his dad's hands on her shoulders, the Detective was telling them something and- and the man wasn't there.

"You do know you have to turn your phone on to take a selfie, right?"

And there he was, leaning on his shoulder and scaring the crap out of him.

"Wha- you- what are you?!"

"Besides, you look as if you had seen a ghost." He chuckled, put a hand on Danny's shoulder, and plucked the phone right out of his grasp, batting his hand away when he tried to retrieve it. He put it on frontal camera and pointed it at them. "Just look at that."

And Danny saw it, his face burnt with electricity, charred skin and chunks of flesh missing, and the shape of a lightning spread through all his body. If anyone else were able to see it, they would know he should be dead.

"We will need more than a few filters, don't you think?"

The man –Lucifer– was not much better than him, his head angry, glaring flesh, his eyes glowing blood red with the sclerotic black.

But he took the selfie anyway.

They made quite the portrait.

"So you're not just some Cole Sear, are you?" Lucifer smiled and handed him his phone back. "This will be so much fun!" The Devil ruffled Danny's hair, and walked back to his Detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far one of my favourites. I like mixing different mediums of the same genre, and since in DP there is the whole ghost thing, I can mix it with paranormal/supernatural shows even tho is more sci-fi.
> 
> I also wanted a crossover with Lucifer just to see how they would interact. The plot for the meeting was already in my head, I just had to fit in the "reflection" part, but I can say I'm quite pleased with how it turned out.
> 
> I also got a drawing of this chapter as rewasrd for finishing the DannyMay event! It's here: https://danny-phangirl.tumblr.com/post/628915549583392768/dannymayevent-congrats-to-danny-phangirl-for


	4. Day Four - Science

Dani set the table while Danny carried her Project, a simple but safe bicarbonate volcano. It wasn't that they didn't appreciate their parents' help, of course Dani had wanted a great project, something that would make the kids that had been making fun of her for being adopted cry, but… after letting them run loose with their increasingly dangerous suggestions and having to deal with the collateral damage, she had decided to heed Danny's advice and go easy; it was just a science fairy for Amity Park's middle school, anyway.

"You sure the teachers will give me a passing grade, though?" Dani asked as she took out her notes from her backpack and placed them in the table.

"Yeah. They won't be impressed, but as long as it works, they have to give you a C." He gave her a smile and a thumbs up and she, graciously, accepted his mediocrity.

"Hm, I thought we had arrived early."

They looked around and saw several other students already filling in with their own projects, all of them fancier much fancier than their volcano.

"Oh, you didn't hear?" The woman from the next table approached them, and the only way the Dans could think to describe her was 'soccer mom'. "The NASA will send a representative to see the children's projects!" They both froze and, slowly, blinked at her at the exact same time. When several seconds passed without either of them saying anything, the lady continued. "It was all in the pamphlet! The city has gotten quite the attention because of these Fentons, you know them, yeah?"

"We have heard of them." Said both Fenton siblings.

"Well, finally something good came out of that, didn't it?" The woman giggled as she walked away.

Dani put her notes back in her backpack. Danny took the volcano and Dani disassembled the ikea table. They walked away.

"HOLY SHIT, TUCKER!" The older teen yelled into his phone.

"Will this thing really make us geniuses?" Dani asked as Danny strapped the helmet in place, with Tucker arranging the coding so it wouldn't give them unnecessary knowledge like history and arts and stuff.

"'course I am! It turned me into a full on genius last year!" He turned to his friends, and his easy smile faltered a little. "But, Danny," When both of them turned, he thought of specifying, but decided the message was for both of them anyway. "-s, don't you think this is, uh, cheating?"

The siblings looked at each other for a long moment, and Tucker really wondered if they had twin-like telepathy.

"Tuck, buddy," Danny began, shuffling where he stood, putting a hand on his nape. "you know how our house has been these last weeks, how our parents have been, "he rolled his eyes at the thought, "do you remember when I wanted to participate in a fairy myself, and just wanted to make a small rocket?"

Tucker grimaced, remembering the functioning ghost-killer robot –yes, that was its name, and yes, everyone but the Fenton parents could see the contradiction– that ended up chasing their class… and their classmates' parents… and the teachers… and the judges… and Danny… it was pure luck they hadn't yet developed their ecto-lasers and the ectoplasm used wasn't harming, just… very sticky and annoying.

(Tucker had won that fairy, with his –in retrospective, very rustic– home-made laptop, but when he saw how sad his best buddy was because of that robot, he chose to share the medal with him)

"Yeah, they tried to do it again. We had to keep them off it for two weeks just to make a stupid bicarbonate volcano!" Tucker scrunched his nose in distaste, his friend was above that. "And then turns out NASA will be here! D'you really think that's fair?"

Tucker looked at his best friend, and then at his best friend's clone –with her hair down and arms crossed she looked a lot like Jazz–, and gave in with a sigh. "Fine! But you gotta know, if you don't back this up with studying then the knowledge will fade away. Also, if Clockwork comes to hit you with his staff and says it is cheating, then I will listen to him, okay?" Danny pumped his fist in the air and Danielle gave cheery little jumps in her seat. "Alright, here goes nothing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't understand why this got this long, I don't even really like it.


	5. Day Five - Moon

Tucker ran down the Street of the quiet Amity Park as quickly as he could, Casper was not too far off now, but he couldn't go there yet, he had to find his amiko.

Ducking into a dark alley, Tucker tried to catch his breath and calm down his thumping heart he really wasn't made for athletics. There was a noise near him and he barely held back a groan as he turned around and readied himself to sprint away any second now.

There was a low, deep growl from behind a trash dumpster, and two big, glowing red eyes stared at him; then the eyes went up, up and up, until the creature was standing tall and looking down on Tuck.

The teen smiled, even as the beast launched itself at him with a ferocious roar. "Wulf, mi estas Tucker, via amikon!" He said, opening his arms wide.

He was lifted up and then found himself in a not-really-surprisingly gentle embrace.

Wulf was not only a good friend, but also the best werewolf to exist, because no matter how big the full moon was, he would still know his friends and wouldn't, you know, eat them.

"Wulf, amiko, ni devas iri al lernejo! Tie vi estar sendanĝero. Tucker said as the werewolf held him up still, his big maw forming a friendly grin.

Wulf growled, something that might have been 'amiko' had his vocal cords been human enough. He placed the teen on his back and Tucker held on tightly, and with superhuman speed, they made their way to Casper High.


	6. Day Six - Stuck

Your name is RANDOM CITIZEN and you are in quarantine.

You look out from your window and realize that, while your city is effectively in lock down, it is of no consequence for ghosts, as evidenced by Inviso-Bill chasing down two ectopuses and at the same time being chased by the Skulker.

You are glad to see that he is, at least, wearing a mask. But then you have to wonder if ghosts can get COVID, and what mutation it would cause.

You still remember all those teens with ecto-flu, after all.

You are startled back from your musings as Inviso crashes into your room after being hit by a beam. Quickly, before he leaves his ghostly-enhanced germs on your home, you are emptying a bottle of hand sanitizer on him, followed by Ecto-Repelent that you got from the Fentons.

"Wh-what?!" He says as you stand at least two metres from him. "Is this all really necessary?" He glares at you as he floats up, getting the sanitizer out of his eyes.

"Susana Distancia!" You yell as you start poking him with a broomstick, nudging him out as he groans at you.

Gosh, you think, what would your cousin Paulina have done to you had she seen you mistreat her beloved ghost boy.

But as the ghosts resume their chasing, you are satisfied to see them go away, even if this has been the most exciting thing to happen since you got stuck at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing from this.
> 
> "Susana Distancia" is a stupid, awful, useless preventive measure the Mexican government came up with in this time of COVID. I hate her and everything she represents.


	7. Day Seven - Second Chance

Mr Miller was a good man. He didn't commit any criminal act, he helped the elderly when he could, and avoided being a nuisance in other people's lives… what more people should try to be.

He was also a good worker. Always on time, ready to help, willing to go the extra mile to have a good image with his co-workers and the higher ups, and that way warrantee a better placement and a bigger chance of a promotion,

He was, as well, a good provider and carer for his small son. He made sure he had everything he needed, from good schooling and three meals a day plus some snacks to several toy so he could entertain himself. They lived in a safe zone, and went to a good doctor when something unexpected came up.

Mr Miller was not, though, a very good father. He wanted to, but he had no time! And they barely had any money left from their expenses as to hire a nanny, so maybe Billy had to play by himself at home and his dad couldn't scoop him up and giggle with him as often as they both wanted, but when his son grew older, he would realize all those sacrifices were so he could have a better life.

Their deaths were a tragic front page in the newspaper. The talk lasted a few days. And people resumed their lives.

The Millers had just begun their afterlife.

John trailed after his little boy, who now sported green hair and eyes instead of his former brown, trying to talk to him, make him see reason, that they had to _move on_. But Billy wouldn't pay him attention, to the point he forgot it was his father who was talking to him, and then he started calling himself Young Blood, and getting into more and more trouble.

And one day –or night, perhaps… at some point–, John Miller thought, and why not play with him? They really weren't in any hurry, after all. He had no job and no obligations with anyone other than his son anymore, and then he would be able to keep an active eye on him, and make sure he got out of trouble.

He could do that, he could be the perfect play-mate for Billy.

Polly –as Young Blood had chosen to name him for this stint as pirates– was not a good man, or worker, or a perfect carer. But he was a good parrot, and a good father.


	8. Day Eight - Lost

Stanford Pines readied his gun as the swirling green enveloped him and took him somewhere else. He wouldn't shoot the moment he arrived, he still wasn't that paranoid –and he was human enough still– for that, but the moment something seemed amiss, all restrain would be gone.

He walked out –walked, instead of simply being dropped as usual– into a lab of shiny metal and glowing green lights, with weaponry as well as tools laid around and one exit behind… teenagers?

His gun quickly came up, but he didn't shoot.

They were taking cover and seemed ready to bolt away any second.

"They don't seem like a ghost to me." One of them whispered, an African-American boy wearing glasses and a beret.

"But they still got a gun!" And then a girl wearing a lot of black was pointing a small weapon –energy-based for the look of it, like his– at him and he was pointing at her but- they didn't move.

After a terse silence, Ford spoke. "I mean you no harm." His voice was muffled, but clear through the scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face.

"Prove it." Her voice was hard, but the boys were standing up, as well, not hostile, curious.

He showed them his one empty hand, and slowly opened his coat to tuck it away again, then displayed his now equally empty hands. Ford pointedly inclined his head towards her own weapon.

"Sam," it was the other boy, the one who hadn't spoken so far, but now was holding the girl's wrist. "'s ok, he's not a ghost."

Stanford didn't know it, but an unspoken _'so it won't hurt him anyway'_ passed between them at that moment.

The girl, Sam, finally put down her weapon and now they were staring at each other.

Awkward.

Then Ford broke the silence, because he wasn't an unpopular kid anym– because he wasn't a kid! He was an adult! A man! And he wasn't going to be intimidated by some kids with attitude ever again.

"Where are we, exactly?" He asked, looking around himself, beginning to wonder why middle-schoolers were in a lab unsupervised –they might damage something important!–, but then his focus was on the dark tunnel and its exposed circuits that had been behind him this whole time.

"Amity Park, Illinois, mister."

"Don't touch that!"

Ford glanced back and saw the teens glance between him and the tunnel worriedly, so he stepped away.

"There's, uh, there's high electrical risk in there." The boy with the NASA tee said. He had a small device with an antennae on his hand, he noted absently.

Stanford glanced back at the tunnel and its circuits. Yeah, he could believe that much, even if it wasn't the whole truth.

"You said we're on Earth?" He asked the boy with the beret, instead.

"Not really but yeah anyway." He answered. "So, if you're not a ghost, are you an alien or something?"

Ford rested his goggles atop his head and lowered his scarf, taking a deep breath.

There was the distinctive smell of chemicals that marked an often-used lab, and by god, had he missed that. He turned back to the teens, who now bore very confused expressions. "Or something." He finally answered.

* * *

As he scarfed down on peanut butter and jam sandwiches with a side of pancakes the NASA boy –Danny– had made for him, Ford though these three –Tucker, Danny and Sam, they had told him– were good kids, if a little odd, with how they just accepted a man appearing out of a portal in the middle of their basement, and only shrugging and not only saying 'yeah' when he had wanted to go through the kitchen like the starving man he almost certainly was, but had prepared him a fairly decent meal for a thirteen-year-old.

(Danny was glad his parents had made the shopping before they left for their –scientifically– paranormal symposium, since that meant the food was almost new and not sentient.)

"Do you… need anything else, Dr. Pines?" Danny asked him. "Different food, more juice–?"

"A shower." Sam – _not_ Samantha– mumbled, earning herself a glare from her friends. "Oh, he needs it!"

Before a discussion could unfold, Ford chimed in, "A shower would be great." He sniffed his clothes, and felt nothing, but when he noticed their poorly-hidden grimaces, he realized he must be desensitized to his own stench.

* * *

Once Doctor Pines was in the shower, Team Phantom gathered to process things.

"Y'know, this is like that scene in Jumangi where Robin Williams just came from the jungle and is trying to cope." Said Tuck.

"I know, right!"

"It's just so similar!"

"He has almost no beard, though."

"And has a gun."

"Haha, yeah!"

"Seriously, though, where do you think he came from?"

The three of them sobered up at that, thinking back in the strange way the portal had acted, with those readings they couldn't understand, before apparently turning itself on before tossing Doctor Pines on them.

There had also been a pulse in the portal, just before Danny could close it.

"Must have come from a natural portal, my parents have been theorizing over them for a while now; they think they used to be many everywhere, but they can't find any. Might be more of a random thing, or their portal is working but not like they want."

"Huh, sounds legit to me." Tucker nodded. "But that still leaves _where_ did the portal open to."

They fell silent again, only the distant sound of the shower running as background noise.

"We could just, try and ask him." The boys looked at Sam, who had her chin propped in the palm of her hand, only shrugging when they noticed her staring. "'s not like we have many options."

They agreed with her, and stared at the table, wondering who exactly was Stanford Pines?

Once they found out, though, they would wonder in what exactly they had gotten into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, a few thoughts on this:
> 
> I see Sam as the one who asks first, shoots only if necessary, but at this stage of her life she is more of a 'humans are the real monsters' mentality. Not too extreme, though. Let's just say, if it had been some weird creature that had come off the portal, she would have been more 'let's try to connect with this misunderstood creature', since Ford's a human, she went 'oh, yeah, these can be bastards and this one's got a weapon'.
> 
> I was torn between this being just pre-series or if it would be an AU for DP, so I put it a year behind the timeline so that it can be anything. It is pre-series for GF, tho.
> 
> Also, I don't really like Sam's more bossy tendencies but I don't really want to take away that character trait of hers, so let's say that at this age she just snarks/sasses at people on how she believes things should be or what she thinks should be done.
> 
> Sometimes I think I make Team Phantom too nice in comparison to canon, but I can't look at them and not think "Look at those cute geeks! They fight evil monsters and like nerdy things! How cute!" and I think it leaks into my writing. I just think they are neat!
> 
> Then again, these last two points might be because I haven't watched the show in a while and have been working mostly through fanon and my memories.
> 
> Oh, and in case it's not understandable, the 'lost' part is that Ford doesn't really know if he's back home, or if he ended up in a universe completely unrelated to his.


	9. Day Nine - Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a very minor warning for implied homophobia and racism but it's varely there.

Dani stared as Valerie kicked Skulker's ass, glad she wasn't being paid attention right now, because otherwise she wouldn't be able to hide her dopey smile or the green blush on her cheeks.

"You know, you should talk to her, she might like you back."

She turned to glare at Poindexter, whom she had unconsciously stopped plummeting to the ground, but was still firmly held in her grip.

"Shut up, Poindexter!" She hissed, and once again hit him against the asphalt, now blushing furiously and holding his –now fixed– mirror over him, ready to trap him again. "What do ya know, anyway."

"Well, I –ugh– know back in my day it would be illegal for you to even try it. For more than one reason." He grumbled. "What's the worst that can happen? Is not as if she would suddenly hate you. She's your friend, is she not?"

Danny glared with renewed strength and did not pout as she told him "Gosh, you really don't know a thing! It's more complicated than that, ok?"

Sidney was about to replay, but the Huntress' voice cut them off. "You need any help?" She asked, since she had already caught and capped Skulker in her own thermos.

"Help? Nah! Pff, easy as cake!" And with no more warning, Danielle shoved him back in his lair.

Sidney rolled his eyes and crossed his arms from his school's hallway, looking inside his locker to keep on his conversation. "Well, I think you should tell her, she really makes you glow."

"Oh, don't be cheesy." Dani snorted.

"No, I mean it literally. You are glowing I can see it even here."

Dani screamed inside her head, finally noticing her –ever present– ghostly aura was brighter than usual, and quickly tried to tamper it down.

"I won't say a thing, but if you really don't want her to know, you could be less obvious about it."

The halfa ignored him, but if she took longer flying towards Red Huntress than she usually did, nobody needed to know.


	10. Day Ten - Corruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for emotional manipulation.

Hotep Ra looked over his Pharaoh's shoulder to where the servants were building the new sphinx to reflect Duulaman's glory. A small smile began to form on his bandaged face, but was quickly dropped when he heard their ruler sigh, and saw him slouch in his place, his gaze far away. That would not do.

"What disturbs my master's peace of mind, I wonder." He said, his voice smooth like silk.

Duulaman startled, seemingly not remembering Hoteph Ra was there, but again turned to look away.

"Has there been any news from Danny?" He asked.

Of course. Him. "There have not been sightings of the half ghost so far, my lord." He saw the Pharaoh drop his gaze, and kept nudging him. "Would you be willing to share your thoughts with your loyal servant?"

The Pharaoh gave a longer sigh. "'s just, y'know, cool to have all this power, but there's not really a point when you can't share it with your best buddy. Sam won't approve of it anyway." He chuckled. "I know we had just fought, but still…"

"Ah, yes." Hotep said, a calculating air about him. "Could you remind me the reason of this fight? It might give me some insight as to how to advice you best.

The loose hold in which Duulaman had had the Scarab Staff tightened, and the ghost could feel his influence flow through it and into his Pharaoh's mind.

"They wouldn't pay attention to me," and there it was, that ting of bitterness and disappointment, "at all."

It wasn't hate yet, but they would work on that.

"And where are they now?" He inquired.

"Not. Here." The Pharaoh stood up and walked away, his face contorting as emotions passed through; anger, hurt, contempt, anger again and exasperation. "What does one have to do for them to see me? Is all of this not enough?!" As Duulaman raged, his loyal servant smiled internally. "I know they'll end up together and that's why they are so over the moon with each other, but is it too much to ask to be given the time of the day? If they're so sick of me they could just… tell me so…!" They had reached his rooms, and he was now sitting on the edge of his bed, still holding onto the Staff. "It's just… it used to always be Danny and me, and then Sam came along and –don't tell her I told you this– she's great too! And then it was the three of us against the world and it was great! I loved it… but now it's like besides ghost hunting, they only got time for each other.

"Like I'm just their hanger-on, or a third wheel, and they are leaving me behind. I thought we would be together forever, but maybe they got tired of me and I hadn't seen, or wanted to see it…" Tears were trailing down his cheeks now, his nose was running and Tucker just wanted to wrap himself in a bunch of sheets and disappear. "We are supposed to be a team, if they leave me, who will I have?" He broke down in sobs, his body shaking, his eyes shut tightly. "I don't want to be alone…"

And he cried, and cried, until his strength had left him and he had no more tears, and the shaking of his shoulders had turned into a slump.

Then, there was a hand on his shoulder, gentle, but Duulaman couldn't move away from it, and the Staff he was still holding tingled, and he was staring into Hotep Ra's weirdly green eyes.

"Then we will show them how much it will cost them to cast you aside, and they will know better than to look down, or away, from you."

"Yeah…" The Pharaoh lifted his chin.

"And they will both regret their mistreatment of you."

"Yes." He stood up, his tears dried off, the Scarab Staff firmly in place. "And they will see, they will have to." He looked back at his advisor, who was smiling proud at him. "We will make them."

And as Pharaoh Duulaman turned away and exited the room, he didn't see Hotep Ra's proud smile morph into something twisted and far more sinister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is obviously another one of my favourites.
> 
> At first I just wanted to write something about Hotep Ra and the Staff's corruption of Tucker in "King Tuck", an episode I barely remember.
> 
> But since I barely remember it I had to look up some stuff for references, so I obviously first consulted the wikia. When that was unsatisfying because it was too impersonal, I went to Tuckers character sheet on the TV Tropes website, and a part that stuck with me was along the lines of "in season three he didn't have as much focus as the former seasons, mostly because it focused on developing Danny and Sam's relationship" iirc, which annoyed me because I hate when romantic plots overshadow (pun not intended this time) friendships and platonic relationships.
> 
> I also thought on what was supposed to be his major flaw, in that when he had power it often went to his head, and of that I remember "What You Want" and "King Tuck" being put as examples, but then I thought, "But wasn't that supposed to be like that because that was the intention of who gave him the power?" Desiree said that with Tucker's jealously his ghostly powers would grow stronger and stronger and then there was that big ghost Tucker that was never mentioned again, and in King Tucker it is my understanding that the Staff was corrupting Tucker if not Hotep Ra. He was a 'friendly' figure that validated and gave what he wanted to a fourteen-year-old who felt neglected by his friends, so even if I'm not 100% sure I wouldn't discard mind control in there somewhere.
> 
> Then came The Feels™.
> 
> So that's how this came to be and I rather like it :)
> 
> Also, I now hate Hotep Ra (:


	11. Day Eleven - Doctor

"Guys, seriously, my doctor is a jackass." Tucker said from his hospital bed as he dejectedly ate his jelly. Realms, he wanted meat.

(And get out of here as soon as possible, but one thing at a time.)

"You really sure it's not just you hating this place and the staff by association?" Sam asked as she moved a potted plant to the windowsill.

"Nu-uh! I know it's not that because I tolerate just fine the pretty lady doctor that sometimes comes by!"

Danny snorted in good nature and gave him a light slap on the foot, giving him a thumbs-up while Sam rolled her eyes and looked away.

"But I mean it! The first day I was here, he started playing an electric guitar two rooms down the hallway, then he was just… carrying a broadsword? Then he was yelling at this old lady –the lady punched him in the face, by the way– because she hadn't told him she tripped on a bush as a kid? And I think he had a feud with a little girl with cancer." When he saw his friend's astonished expressions, he carried on "I know!

"Also, he's a dick. He made fun of me for– not liking this place, and called the other doctors idiots when they didn't know what my problem is at first glance. Then this other doctor who seems nicer came for him and the guy started trolling him.

And he doesn't even use his white coat."

Danny and Sam stared at him, stunned.

"All that sounds like something that would get him fired." Sam said.

"'least he didn't take away your electronics!"

"I WON'T LET HIM!"

His friends laughed openly at this, and then began telling him of the things they would do once he was out of here.

Outside, a grumpy doctor walked down the hallway, trailed by his medical team –whom, by the way they followed him, looked like a flock of ducklings after their mama–, unaware, but not surprised by, the less than positive reception he had on a young patient.


	12. Day Twelve - Gloves

The Fenton boy was creepy as hell, and everyone in Amity Park could see it.

When his family had just arrived in town, he would stare at people, empty spots, animals, the sky or any object, whatever it was, and he would not blink, would not move, until he suddenly screamed or ran away crying to his parents, who seemed to find this completely normal.

He also always wore gloves and long sleeves, even in the hottest day of summer or when he was having P.E. at school. One time, people said, a teacher tried to make him take the gloves off, and almost got a finger bitten off.

The only time someone heard him laugh, he was in a closed alley, and facing only a pile of empty boxes, and when he had been gently called, his smile had slipped off in a second.

Somehow, these things didn't stop him from making friends. The little Sam Manson was, after all, a rebel even at her tender age. And little Tucker Foley, for his part, was already odd on his own –more socially accepted– way. But still with friends, he would have that hollow look about himself and look at you like he was staring right into your soul.

Daniel Fenton was truly a creepy child.

* * *

People stared at Danny all the time. In summer, they would stare at his gloved hands, as if expecting their bringing attention to them would make him take his gloves off. It, of course, didn't.

He took them off at night, and saw the greyish flesh of his hands and the dark veins underneath the surface. Dead but not quite.

It didn't hurt him, and the ghosts said it wasn't likely to hurt other people if they touched them. Hurt as in "causing pain", because they would be dead, alright, but it wouldn't cause them pain.

Mrs. Death said it wasn't a gift but it wasn't a curse either. That he might need it someday but didn't have to practice if he didn't want to.

Danny didn't know why he would need it, but Mrs. Death was nice and pretty and smelled of autumn flowers, so he didn't say a thing, he would just keep on wearing gloves and long sleeves.


	13. Day Thirteen - Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny how this fandom doesn't very often need to warn for character death, considering the main character kinda is. Anyway.
> 
> Warning for character death.

Johnny should have stayed home that night./span/p

He shouldn't have called Kitty, told her to get pretty, and picked her up on his bike.

Oh, of course he would have been a miserable ghost, having to unlive only with his Shadow, and probably would have ended up doing something even more stupid than getting himself killed.

But if he hadn't had another fight with his asshole father that night and instead just headed straight to his room, maybe he wouldn't have called his girlfriend, and they would have lived together.

She could have gone to college, or something, and he could have gotten a job or… something else, anyway.

But here they were, arguing with the exact same appearance they had had for over two decades now. But even if he would have preferred they were both alive longer, and even if they could get into each other's nerves very often, a selfish part inside him was glad he was not alone with his rotten luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this to end up as an inversion of the prompt, but I still quite like it and think it's still within bounds.
> 
> Also, I was shocked to not see the any 13/(bad) luck related prompts today, since they usually are when I can participate, so I had to bring Johnny in.


	14. Day Fourteen - Breathe

Danny held his breath as he dived into the water, the cold surface of winter feeling only as a caress to him.

He had come to retrieve a thermos he had lost –dropped, not thrown!– while in a fight with Skulker, and had only noticed once he was back home.

He knew Sam and Tucker would chew him out for it, so he let them go home and came back by himself.

He wasn't going to hear the end of it tomorrow at school, though.

With a water-proof lantern, he caught the glint of metal and swam to it, finding himself with a battered-but-shiny vanity plate reading 'N3VR-2-MCH'. Ugh, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

A few hours and several useless pieces of thrash later seriously, people were gross (he could see Sam's protests a little more justified, now (not that he would tell her)), Danny was back in the dark dock, uncapping the thermos and letting out its current occupant.

"Took ya long enough." Dani gritted out, wet from head to toe, her dripping bangs stuck to her face.

"Yeah, heh, sorry. But, uh, it's very cool that you could hold your breath so long and now there's an exercise in patience, don'tcha think?"

"What?" His clone asked as she twisted her pony-tail and it made a poodle next to her. "I wasn't holding my breath, I was just not breathing."

"Like there's a difference?"

""Yeah, there is… you didn't know we don't need to breathe at all in ghost form?"

"Uh…"

"So you mean to tell me it took you so long retrieving the thermos because you were also taking breathing breaks, even if you don't need to breathe?"

"Well- see here-"

"DANNY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I consider this to be one of my weakest filled prompts this time, but I still like it somehow…


	15. Day Fifteen - Fave AU

Danny looked at the swiftly-filled boats next to the giant man calling for "Firs' years! Firs' years!" with a booming voice. The sight of the stars so bright in such an unpolluted place had distracted him long enough for there to be almost no empty boat, and trying to look for a friendly face among the less crowded ones had the slots taken from him, so he just jumped in the one where only a blond and a red-headed girl were sitting, and then they were moving.

He debated on whether or not start small-talk, but then noticed the blond girl staring at him with wide blue eyes.

"Ah- hi." He said, giving a small, friendly wave, and smiling. "I'm Danny, what's your name?"

The girl smiled wide at him. "Hi, my name is Luna Lovegood."

Danny then turned to the read-head, who was absently biting her thumb while looking out in the distance. After an awkward moment of silence –awkward for Danny, at least–, she perked up and started a little at his staring.

"I'm Ginny Weasley." She looked at him, then back down, and realized she had been munching on her thumb, which she quickly dropped.

But before another awkward silence could fall, Danny asked, "So, which House d'ya think you'll be in?"

"My mummy and daddy were both in Ravenclaw, and I would like to go there." Luna said, still smiling. After a second, she tilted her head to the side, and added "But I think I wouldn't mind being in Gryffindor. Daddy says they are a peculiar bunch."

"I will be in Gryffindor." Ginny said. "All my family has been there, I will be in Gryffindor." She sounded so certain, Danny believed her.

"I don't really know what House I'll be in, to be honest," he started, taking a hand to his nape, "my mom went to Illvermory and my dad's a muggle, but my sister is in Ravenclaw-" he broke off, suddenly frowning, "but she was so bossy this summer! I don't want her to be watching me all the time! So, I don't know what House I'll be in, but I don't want to be in Ravenclaw." He declared, with air of finality. Then, he thought of what Luna had just said, and smiled sheepishly at her, his shoulders hunched. "No offense."

Both girls only giggled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By far the AU I've been thinking the most of currently :)
> 
> Don't know why this turned out so short, tbh.
> 
> Danny's still friends with Sam and Tucker, he just had to come to Hogwarts.
> 
> I love Luna, but she's hard to write. Also children.


	16. Day Sixteen - Bones

Danny laughed as Cujo barked at him, waggling his tail like a pinwheel in excitement as they played in the empty park, the stars shining above them in the night sky.

He was in ghost form, and Cujo switched back and forth between sizes, they were free.

"Go for it, boy!" Danny yelled as he threw a stick with enough strength to reach the other side of the park.

Cujo barked and grew in size, drool dripping from his maw, and ran after it, leaving a trail of destruction as he went.

"Danny chuckled and crossed his legs from his floating position, letting the cool night breeze ruffle his hair.

After a few minutes, his little friend came back –indeed, _little_ –, carrying not the stick he was supposed to bring back. Well, at least he didn't bring a tree again.

"What'cha got there, buddy?" He asked as he gently took the bone from its wet prison.

It wasn't like the ones from the models at school, white and smooth, this one was rather yellow and kinda rough. Maybe it was old.

"Hm. You had this hidden somewhere? Ya have a hoard or somethin'?" He scratched the puppy behind the ears and under his chin, and stood up smoothly. "Well, go get it!" And he threw the bone, letting the large dog run after it.

"He came back, carrying a larger bone.

"Where are you getting these from?" He asked, more to himself than the pup.

"Woof!"

Danny frowned, and threw the bone again. This time, though, when his enormous dog pet ran after it, he climbed on his back and rode there.

They had effectively made it to the other side of the park when Cujo shrunk down in size and had Danny hover next to where he was busy unearthing something else.

Danny looked around and noticed the two previous bones Cujo had brought him close by, just like the stick they had begun with.

"Grrr…"

Danny approached his little buddy, who was now struggling with his next finding.

"Here, lemme help." He lifted the puppy and gently moved him back, starting to dig himself with his gloved hands.

He knew well what he was expecting but he still froze in shock and horror when a skull stared blankly at him through earth-filled eye sockets.

"What the fu–?"

The hole on the ground moved, and Danny gasped as a grey hand emerged, clawing at the soil as if trying to find purchase.

His ghost sense didn't go off at all.


	17. Day Sseventeen - Childhood

Danny sat next to his very bestest friend in all the world, Tuck, in the playground of Casper Kindergarten, eating a trusty PBJ sandwich while they shared a Crimson Chin comic book.

Danny liked better Crash Nebula because he was in space! But he wasn't against the big-chinned hero.

There was a yell, a high-pitched scream, and then a girl dressed in the pinkest, girliest dress in creation; but it was ripped and muddy all over, and the girl herself wasn't too better: her knees were scrapped, and full strands of her hair had fallen from what used to be a high pony-tail, some of it falling on her face, which was red with anger and from crying.

She sat near them but said nothing, so they just kept watching the colourful images in the comic.

After what for them were hours but were truly five minutes, she asked "What'r' ya readin'?"

They turned to see she had calmed down and was curiously peering at the comic held in both their hands. Tentatively, Danny answered.

"Kimso' Chin,"

"Can I read too?"

The boys looked at each other, surprised.

"Girls don't like supah hedoes!" Tuck said, and Danny nodded emphatically. That was one of the few things both of them knew about girls. That and many had cooties.

"But it just seemed to upset her again, because she sniffed and jutted out her chin and said firmly "Well, I do like them! So that!"

Danny and Tucker once again looked at each other, astonished. After a moment, they looked back at the girl, smiling. "Okay."

Her anger banished and she was smiling as she skipped towards them, so she could kneel behind them and stare at the colourful images too.

"I'm Sammy, by da way!"


	18. Day Eighteen - Horror

As the woman in the TV screamed, the teens shrank back with shrieks of their own.

With a soft click, light suddenly poured over them and they began hollering protests at their intruder, with Danny pausing the movie as he did so.

"Guys!" Jazz said, clad in pyjamas, glaring at them. "It's three in the morning, if you're not gonna sleep now–"

"No way, it's Friday!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Can't stop being a party-pooper, can ya?"

"–then you could at least lower your voices!" She said, managing to whisper and yell at them at the same time, because of course she could. She had made her way towards them, and her eyes widened when they fell on the CD's case. "And you should definitely not see this!"

It was not THAT kind of movie they shouldn't see, but it was still one regarded as both graphically and psychologically disturbing, which was the reason no person under eighteen should see it. Especially not a trio of awkward twelve-year-olds.

"Pshh! Mom and dad have weirder stuff in the lab and they make us clean it. What's a little movie can do?"

Jazz crossed her arms, "That's not the point at all." She took out the CD from the DVD player, to the annoyance of the trio. "I'm sure you can find something more age-adequate." And with that, she left, the CD case on her hands and the trio's glares on her back.

They sat in the living room for a moment, sulking. Then, Danny asked "Hey, guys, don't these kind of movies' sequels have five minutes at the beginning where they explain what happened at the end of the previous one?

"Why, Danny!" Sam gasped, like the proper lady her parents wanted her to be. She took off Tucker's beret from him and revealed another CD case with a big '2' taking precedence on it. "I think you are right!"

Tucker sighed, putting his beret back on and taking the CD next to the DVD player. "I guess there's only one way to find out." He smirked.

With a few seconds of setting it up, they were back in the game.


	19. Day Nineteen - Doors

Danny heard the creaking of his closet's door and his eyes snapped open, but his ghost sense didn't go off.

He lay still on his bed anyway, squinting his eyes and his other senses at full awareness.

The door opened in what had to be a deliberate way, and Danny sprang into action.

He took the ecto-gun he always had tucked under his pillow and shot even though he saw nothing to aim to. He knew better than to believe in safety just because he couldn't see a threat. He was rewarded with a yelp that awkwardly tried to turn into a hiss. He shot again and heard stumbling accompanying the second yelp, making him move his aim.

"Show yourself, jerkass!"

"There was scrambling, and he caught flashes of scaly green.

"What kind of ghost are you? Why couldn't I sense you?!"

Danny didn't expect the poorly cut snort, or the badly whispered "Oh my growl, he believes in ghosts!"

He shot again, this time a few seconds longer. The green thing growled in pain and fell from where it had perched itself on Danny's wall with a thud.

Danny approached slowly, warily lowering his gun, and took a better look at the strange creature –that he could accept not being a ghost if it was true–; it was around his height, its scales green in parts deep, in parts clear, and seemed to be a random mix of different lizard parts, like a gecko head with chameleon eyes, what might be a komodo dragon's tail, and the long-fingered hands of an iguana.

"What/em, in the name of the Realms, are you?" He wondered under his breath.

The thing opened its eyes, and at being faced with Danny's –admittedly spooky– glowing green eyes, it had the logical reaction of shrieking in fear like a little girl.

Danny jumped back, startled, and the thing took the chance to scramble under his bed, towards his window.

"Oh, no, you won't. I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny yelled, and when the glowing rings had passed through his body, Danny launched himself to his windowsill, waiting.

But instead, his closet opened again, and closed 'by itself'.

"Come back here, you wwwwhaat–!"

Danny has opened the door, and instead of finding the creature trying to hide among his clothes and junk or just being invisible, he found himself facing… a factory? Of sorts? With creatures of all kinds and shapes that made the weirdness of the ghost zone pale.

They stared at him in shock, distinguishable mouths agape and eyes wide.

Then all hell broke loose.

The monsters started screaming, running from one side to another, crashing into each other, several of them screaming about a 33-12.

Someone near Danny's door took the knob with an elongated limb and closed it, waking Danny from his shock. He didn't think –oh, my–, and just threw himself again at the closet.

"Turn it off! Turn it off! That thing is horrible!" Yelled the green lizard monster to a smaller, slime-like purple creature.

"It's not answering! Why won't you work?!" The creature in turn yelled at the panel where it was repeatedly smashing a few buttons.

Danny, who had only partially phased through the door, felt a tingling right where his body was –not quite– making contact with it.

He braced himself against the metallic arc of the door, and his movement caught the attention of the monsters, who turned slowly, and saw him, and then saw how only half his body was present, and screamed their hearts out.

Danny fully pushed himself out –in?–, and ducked to avoid being hit by a yellow, flying – _screaming?_ – cylinder, of which there were several flying around. He wondered, not for the first time in his half-life, what was he getting himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny is the reason why the monsters are so terrified of humans.
> 
> Here they are scared because they believe a human knowing of their world could collapse the Scaring system and leave them without a job. And because otherwise this would be no fun at all.
> 
> Also, I don't know what the code for a human world object is in English, in Spanish it's a 33-12, but I think it's different from one language to the other.


	20. Day Tenty - Sky

Danny stared at the night sky from his window, his hand resting over his telescope. He went ghost, and flew under the stars.

It was small, but it was there, a small wisp of dark purple, circling on itself like a small whirl.

"What the hell are you?" Danny wondered aloud, nearing the small thing, and poking it with a gloved finger.

_He was standing in the middle of Vortex's storm and falling asleep into Nocturne's handcrafted Dream and running with Valerie through Skulker's Lair and being hit at point blank range by Ember's music and using the Infi-Map and– and– and–_

Danny gasped as he took his hand back, cradling it as if he had been burnt.

But he hadn't. He had felt no pain, just a sensation… of familiarity. The feeling that he knew very well where the thing came from.

"Oh, crude." He sighed as he contemplated the moving form. "You really are just gonna bring trouble, aren't you?"


	21. Day Twenty-one - Ooze

Valerie rolled on the floor and stood up on shaky legs. She called her hover-board and balled her fists, feeling ectoplasmicaly-reinforced brass knuckles forming around her fingers thanks to the latest update her suit had gotten.

"Phantom?" She called out even as she commanded her suit to search his ecto-signature.

The dust settled down somewhat, and when her tracker beeped she turned to see the silver haired ghost floating motionlessly a few metres away.

"Phantom, are you okay?" She asked her former foe, approaching warily.

That's when she saw it.

Red Huntress sucked in a breath at her ally's condition. His eyes were wide open, not a hint of white in them; he was pale, and green lines ran through his neck and on his face where she suspected were his veins, his unruly hair was floating up, spiked, with electric sparks blinking in and out of existence.

"Phantom! Can you hear me?" She urged at him, failing to get his attention.

Then she realized, what she had thought was just dust settling down slowly, was actually energy coming from Phantom, and she knew what it was, what she hadn't seen: his ghostly aura, shinning like a full moon with the energy on his body, undulating as if with a calm breeze.

"Phantom, wake up! What did he hit you with? Phantom?! Danny!"


	22. Day Twenty-two - Isolation

Danny groaned as the energy sucked him in and locked him down in the reduced space, knowing that if his sister didn't take the thermos to his friends ASAP, he would be here a while until she figured out how to release him.

He sighed, wondering how he could get Jazz to stop her 'trying to help' thing, because it only got more and more annoying every time.

How was she so clumsy?! His friends and him hadn't managed to screw things so badly when they were starting.

But here he was and out there she was.

At least he didn't need to breath in ghost form, otherwise he would be in trouble.

He wasn't going to start wondering what would happen if he ran out of energy and strength and turned human while in the thermos, that line of thought was not a good one.

Or maybe he should and the thermos would break?

No, he really shouldn't, because maybe the thermos would resist and em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"he/em would break.

Maybe he would take a nap. That would be–

Bad! Losing consciousness was bad! No napping!

So he would just have to wait for Jazz to get him out.

Yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be real here, I was already thinking of yet another COVID fic but what I was thinking I had already made for "Stuck" so I chose to do something completely unrelated lol.


	23. Day Twenty-three - Lightning

Danny looked through his window to the stormy sky being illuminated, and the annoying sound of a thunder following close.

The raindrops rattled against his windowpane, but he ignored them and instead focused in the branching shapes of light, tilting his head to try and see them upside-down so they look as trees instead.

"Danny, get away from the window." Came his mom's chiding voice from his door, and he backed away.

She was wearing her pyjamas, but had her goggles on and they shone a dark shade of green, showing they were on Night-Vision Mode.

She sat on his bed and patted the mattress, making Danny climb back in under the covers.

"Do you think you will go back to sleep soon?" A lightning came and a thunder after it, and Danny shook his head no. "Here," his mom took the smaller, white goggles she had been holding and put them in place on Danny's face, and activated them, allowing him to better see his surroundings, even if in a green tint. "Better?"

"Yeah." There was a wisp of wind, and the droplets hit the window with more strength yet. Danny had a thought. "Mom, who makes it rain?" He asked.

"Nobody does, sweetheart. It's a natural phenomenon. People can't control the weather, only adapt to it, or use it to our advantage."

"Like how you an' dad use the sun for electricity?"

"Yes, like that, sweetie!"

She cradled his chin and he beamed at the praise, but then remembered what had brought this up.

"But Mikey said his grandma tol' him 'twas God who made an' come-an-did the rain an' the sun an' the plants an' all!"

Maddie grimaced. She was not a believer in the religious sense, so she didn't feel right to try and raise her children like that, but she knew how kids got when you tried to deny or simply didn't agree with their beliefs, how some of these kids' parents instigated that behaviour if they got it into their heads that your child was 'trying to corrupt' theirs.

"That's a theory, yes." She wanted to leave it at that, but Danny was smiling at her and his chubby face showed curiosity, waiting for her to tell him what the Absolute Truth was and what Was Not. "It's not impossible. Many cultures have their god or gods to control the weather. Do you wanna know how the weather works in the Ghost Zone?" She asked in a low, conspiratory voice.

Her son nodded in excitement, leaning in so he could absorb everything she said.

He was still in that age, when he would listen to his parents' passionate rants and be caught up by their story.

"Theories say that the Ghost Zone has no weather at all,"

Confusion wrote itself on Danny's face, most likely wondering how could they possibly talk about who controlled the weather if there was no weather at all to be controlled?

"Studies say that just like the ghost themselves, the Zone is mostly made up by perception. That, combined with the Lairs theory brings us the probability of ghosts being in control of their surroundings within their territory; but we are inclined to believe it will only relate to their Obsessions, and thus, unless it requires a specific kind of weather to reflect so, there will be no signs of it at all.

"Some of our peers in the field believe it is just like space's void." She added, watching as her son got even more engaged in the bunch of words he only kind of understood at the mention of space.

"There is this… ghost, however, who is not restricted by things as Lairs, and can change much bigger zones, and who can do and undo what is natural as he pleases.

"If he wants, there will be a blizzard in the Sahara, or a heat wave in Alaska, he can make it be a storm in the morning when there were no clouds minutes before," here, a lightning emphasised her words, and she waited for the thunder to pass before continuing on her hypothetic ghost's theory, "snow in the afternoon, and wind in the night that, no matter how green the leaves, will tear them away. One step it's raining and in the next one the heat is drying your clothes.

"He is one of the most dangerous ghosts. He will make tornadoes and swipe you off your feet, make your crops die and bring famine, cause tsunami after tsunami non-stop until whole towns are drowning."

Now, Danny's face showed apprehension and fear.

"But so far he's just a theory, baby. Like a legend." Maddie said as she rubbed his hair gently.

"Can dead people really be so much powerful?" He asked with a frown.

Maddie stayed silent for a moment, thinking of the various hypothesis pointing towards beings _bigger_ than ghosts, who were other, but of which she was rather reluctant to believe, so in the end only smiled at her son and said, "That's why it's just hypothetic."


	24. Day Twenty-four - Mask

Danny looked at the assorted items on his desk, taking in their different designs, because of course Amity Park had been informed of the new clothing need and had it ghost-themed _en masse_.

He looked at the mask reading "BOO!" in big, white letters, and decided against it, thinking people would not be amenable to something they would consider a threat.

The one with a bunch of little blob ghosts with angry red eyes was a personal yes, but a public no. He would just use it if he had to go to the Ghost Zone, the opinion of the ghosts that would try and embarrass him over it didn't really matter to him, and if Spectra tried something, he could always tell her she was old and ugly. That always shook her concentration.

The standard blue was not an option, that one was for Fenton.

Now that only left him to choose between a black one and a white one.

Admittedly he already had a lot of black on his suit, but the white one wouldn't contrast with his hair. It wasn't that he cared about fashion, but he did like to look cool.

He was debating with himself when he heard taunting on the street about facing his end and surrendering his pelt. Ugh, of course Skulker would be the first ghost to disregard quarantine in a global pandemic.

He quickly put on a mask and went ghost, not having anticipated it too would switch its colour with him. Oh, well, that one would have to do.


	25. Day Twenty-five - Break

Danny wiped his greasy fingers on a paper napkin, grabbing his soda to finish it off.

"You gonna eat those fries?"

Danny shook his head no and handed them over to Jhonny, who then scarfed them down with glee.

They finished their meal and walked out of the Nasty Burger, with Danny stretching his legs and popping his bones back in place while Jhonny's Shadow manifested itself.

"How long we got?" Asked Jhonny, climbing on his bike.

Danny checked his phone and said "Ten seconds.

They got in position, right where they had left off, with Jhonny on his bike and Danny flying a few metres ahead.

When Danny's alarm went off, they continued their persecution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of something to write for today and then remembered that Loony Toons chapter about the Coyote and a shepherd dog and them taking breaks and turns and had to do this.
> 
> I also headcanon that if Jhonny were not a disruptive (I wouldn't really call him 'evil') ghost, he wouldn't be best friends with Danny, but they could get along better and hang out to sass each other.


	26. Day Twenty-six - Strange

Danny looked at the strange concentration of… people (and aliens!) here in s p a c e. They made quite the odd group.

Out of everyone there, he only knew of Iron-Man, because who on earth didn't? But from the group, the only one who really caught his attention was the spider-kid, if only because he had to be around the age when he started his own hero-ing. Realms, had that really been fourteen years ago?

Half his life.

Ha!

"Doctor Strange."

"Oh, so we're using our made-up names. Then I'm Spider-Man."

Strange pressed his lips in a thin line, and Danny suspected he wasn't the only one who didn't fully disguise his name.

"Phantom." He added, because who was him to kill a joke?

The doctor –and if he really was a doctor, wasn't it kinda pretentious to put it on his hero name?– gave him a flat stare, that Danny answered with a wink.

If this guy's name was really as strange as 'Strange', god was he getting the puns ready!


	27. Day Twenty-seven - Buried

Danny juggled his and Tucker's boxes as his friend guided him into Sam's living room. They had agreed on meeting up at her place, 'cause she was babysitting her two grandmas, grandma Ida –who could take care of herself, thank you very much– and grandma Hilda, who, well, did need to be looked after.

"Jeremy, is that you? My, you looked taller the last time you came by! Were you using those platform boots again? Oh, Pam says you look dashing with them!"

Both boys looked at each other, and Danny hesitatingly said, "Uh, yeah, sure…"

Then, Hilda seemed to notice him there, and said, "Oh, what are you doing there, young man? You will topple over with these boxes! Jeremy, be a dear and help him, will you?" She said, smiling kindly at Tucker.

"Ah, I- sure, alright…" He accepted, and helped download Danny of one parcel, and they set each on the floor by their feet. "There." Tuck said proudly.

"Oh, always the gentleman. Come here!"

Tucker approached the lady awkwardly, but when she only pinched his cheek affectionately, he turned to his buddy with a smug face. Danny could only roll his eyes in good nature.

Sam arrived then, holding three shovels she had taken from her greenhouse on her arms, which she promptly handed to Danny.

Sam and Tucker were quite happy with using Danny's ghostly strength for mundane needs.

"Here ya go." She said.

"Oh, Sammy, my baby. There you go with your little shovel, just like your mommy when she was little. Oh, these memories…"

Tucker and Danny stared at each other with wide eyes, and then turned to Sam, who just shrugged and told them, "Ignore that." To her grandmother, though, she said. "Yes, grandma, of course." And then kissed her cheek, a sign of affection that would NOT be talked about at school, if her friends valued their necks.

"Where's your stuff?" Danny asked, knowing better than to try and pursue that topic.

"Here." She said, dragging a box of her own to put next to theirs. "Now let's see what of this junk we love, but not enough to miss for twenty years!" She said cheerfully, as they made their way through what would be buried tomorrow after school.

* * *

They finally buried their capsule on Tucker's backyard, since Danny's house didn't have one and Sam wasn't sure they would stumble upon one of her dead pets and with them unearth memories she didn't want to deal with.

"'k, here goes to see where we are in twenty years! Danny said, as he gave the last pat with his shovel, smiling with his friends.


	28. Day Twenty-eight - Diner

"Welcome to the Nasty Burger, what can I get for ya?" Valerie asked in her fakest, cheeriest voice to the three men sitting in a booth.

"The Nastiest Burger ya got." One of them snickered and promptly yelped when he was presumably kicked under the table by the man across him, who was watching him in silent judgement. "A cheese burger with extra everything." He firmly said with a pinched smile, finally turning to Val.

She nodded, writing it down as she eyed the man next to him.

This one was odd. From the way he stopped staring at his friend and turned to his menu for a second and then to Valerie and then strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"stopped/strong. And strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"stared/strong at her, tilting his head.

Yup, total space case. But being honest to herself, the messy black hair and curious blue eyes did remind her a little of-

Well, maybe she shouldn't judge him too harshly just like that.

Then his friend elbowed him, softly enough to not make him flinch and only turn his head again. "Cas, we've talked 'bout staring; _don't_ , man." Then he turned an apologetic look to her and said, "Sorry. He, uh, grew up sheltered. Just some fries for him."

Valerie nodded knowingly, because she didn't know what else to do besides look for this Cas's affirmative nod and write his order down before finally turning to the longer-haired one.  
"Just a salad, thanks." He said with a polite smile.

Val ignored the mumbling about rabbit food and wrote that down, too, and then she finally left.

Through all of this, she held her smile firmly in place, not faltering. If she couldn't deal with direct contact with customers, it was mascot duty again.

Fuck no.

Valerie didn't expect to see these men again so soon, nor in such circumstances.

Around town, yeah. For what she had overheard, they wanted to see some ghosts, just like many tourists were doing as of late.

But in the middle of her beating the Box Ghost, in a moment where he had gotten lucky and managed to slip from her for a second, in this abandoned warehouse filled with –you guessed it– boxes, in the middle of the night? Please.

And yet.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWA-Aaahh!"

That had been a gunshot.

"Is this guy for real, Sammy? Ghosts aren't usually this lame." Said burger-guy.

"Focus, Dean." That was salad-dude.

(There already was one salad-lover-Sam kinda-sorta-in-a-way-somehow in her life.)

Another gunshot.

"Dean, Sam, there is somebody else here." Said fries-Cas.

But Red Huntress hadn't really heard him, because at that point she had jumped back into the fight.

"Hey, dumbass!" She yelled, and didn't wait for the ghost to turn around to start shooting her ecto-beam.

The ghost shrieked, and tried to fly away, but was stopped by the ecto-lasso that had caught him in the middle, and yanked, (with a strength Valerie knew wasn't all hers), making him crash against a wall when he couldn't focus in phasing through it.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST AND I WILL NOT BE CONTAINED! EVEN IF YOU DO LOCK ME IN ONE OF THOSE CILINDRICAL-!"

But he was cut off as Val effectively captured him and sealed her Thermos before you could say 'beware'.

Then she turned her full attention on the three men. The brothers (they had to be, with how similar their gobsmacked-wary expressions were) had been holding shotguns at the ready, but now they were pointing at the floor (but could come back up any second she showed in-humanity), and fries-Cas gave a few steps in her direction.

"You are the girl from before, in the poorly-named diner. Your name-tag said Valerie."

And gone was that curious oddness from him, replaced with laser-sharp concentration and intensity. Just like she had seen on Danny when they had gone to rescue their parents from that damned cruiser.

"You kid a Hunter?" Dean asked in a weird tone, looking at her height with new, (sad,) eyes.

Red Huntress grunted. They weren't really questioning their friend's claiming. He had said it was her, and they believe it. So she willed her mask off and glared at the three of them. "How the hell did you know that?" She said, rising her chin defiantly. Right now, they weren't customers, and she wasn't working _that_ work, so she didn't have to play nice. "What are ya even doing here?"

"Same as you, it seems." Injected salad-man, looking at her Thermos. "Although I think our methods may not be the same."

Red looked back at their weapons, and a corner of her mouth twitched in amusement. Had they really come after a ghost –no matter which one– with a regular gun?

Or had they found another way of hurting them she should know of?

"Maybe." She conceded.

Whatever it was, they didn't seem stupid (dumb, yeah), and they had talked about other ghosts, so they had to know something. But they wouldn't be talking about it in a dark and lonely warehouse.

"Come to the Nasty Burger tomorrow at half past one. Sodas will be on the house."

And without waiting for a reply, she summoned her hover-board, and flew away.


	29. Day Twenty-nine - Heat

Vlad arrives at his apartment and turns himself human again.

He plops onto his bed and begins cackling. He opens the enormous money sack he had stuffed with stashes of four-digit bills, and takes one of them out with a smirk.

"Oh, yes…"

His hands are shaking with excitement, his breath coming in pants, and he feels positively feverish with delight. Just a few more trips like this and he will be able to leave this dumpster for good.

"I am closer and closer…" He whispers to himself.

But then, the money he is holding starts flaming up, and before he can even shriek, it's burning.

"NO!" He screams, and then he's checking the rest.

Would the bank really put that kind of safety measure in case it was stolen? Have it combust so no one could use it! Was there anything he could do?

But as he searches and checks the money, it's all set ablaze as while he can only let a string of 'no's, each more desperate than the other.

"Fucking hell!"

He takes a bowl from his kitchenette, and fills it with water from the tap. He throws it at the fire on his mattress, not noticing it was already boiling.

When he tries to fill the bowl again, he finds it melting on his hands, but he doesn't feel the heat from it, only from his feverish state –that now can't possibly be delight–. Then, he realizes, as much as he had tapped the fire to try and snuff it out, he hadn't felt it burn him.

He looks down at his hands, even as his curtains catch the fire, and focuses. And finally, a pink flame erupts in each of them.


	30. Day Thirty - Family

Valerie watched as daddy's latest lady-friend stormed out of their house.

He sighed, and came to sit in the stairs next to her, draping an arm around her shoulders.

"She's not comin' back, right?" She asked, leaning into his side.

She wasn't too upset about it, since she hadn't liked her at all. She laughed at daddy's jokes when he was looking, but if he turned away she would roll her eyes and make a face as if she had smelled something ugly, and that wasn't nice at all! Daddy's jokes were very funny!

And when Val had helped daddy cook for her, she had seen the woman throw it all in the potted plant in the corner!

She didn't deserve daddy at all!

"No, I don't think so, sweetheart." He answered. "I just… she would have been a good mom, don't you think?"

"Valerie leaned away, and looked at him, and now she was making the ugly-smell face.

"But I don't want a mom!"

Now daddy was blinking at her with his eyes big.

"But, sweetheart, it would be food for you to have a woman's presence and influence in your life."

"Why?"

"Because, well, there are going to be things I can't teach you or help you with, since I'm a man."

"Why's that matter?"

"Well, uhm, because I didn't live these things, so when you start growing up I won't be able to help you. Like when you start liking boys-"

"Ugh, noooo! I'm not gonna do that, boys are gross!" Valerie said, making a disgusted face that easily beat her previous one.

But daddy chuckled and insisted, "Well, you say that now, but when you are older-"

"I. Will. Not!" Val said, now crossing her arms and pouting, but with a fierce glare that made her dad rise up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, baby, alright." Then he looked sad again. "So you really don't care for having a mother?"

"Na-ah." She snuggled back in place, hugging his side. "And you can learn that big-girl stuff to help me when I'm older. You are very smart."

Daddy looked at her with his sad smile and kissed the top of her head. "Ok, honey. I love you."

"And I love you too, daddy."


	31. Day Thirty-one - Free Day

The day was perfect. The sun was shining, the birds sang and there was a light breeze that made sure things didn't get unbearably hot.

"Why are the ghosts not attacking?" Danny demanded, poking his head out of his window and glaring at the blue sky.

"Oh, c'mon buddy! Can't you take a good thing in your life with a smile?" Asked Tucker, showing him his own pearly-white teeth.

"He's right. Quit the whining!" Sam, from her spot next to Tuck on the floor, picked up one of the paper balls scattered around them and threw it at him.

Danny didn't even turn to look, the paper simply phasing though his intangible form and bouncing against the window pane to finally fall at his feet.

"They must be waiting for me to lower my guard. Skulker must be seeing all this from afar, out of range from my ghost sense but where he can zoom in with his binoculars to look at me in this very window right now…"

"Then get away from the window!"

Danny didn't respond, but crouched down to pick up the ball he had been thrown and unfolded it as he asked, "What're you guys doin' anyway?"

Tucker grinned at him, throwing his arms out theatrically –and almost smacking Sam, who ducked just in time and glared at him–. "Why, we are making you a playlist for your ghostsona!"

Danny blinked, then began to read the sheet on his hands, and yes, there were written –in both his friends' handwriting– several songs the three of them enjoyed and–

"That's a lot of Dumpty Humpty in there."

"They are great!" Snapped his friends at the same time.

Danny looked up with a frown, walking back to them and sitting down too. "I wasn't complaining, y'kno? What'cha got so far?"

"Well," Tucker took a sheet, and handed it to him, "this one is for when Skulker's chasing ya. And this one is for when em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"you/em are chasing him."

"If we mix them a little and change a few songs, we can get a list for when you two are fighting."

"Now that's cool. What else?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day I wrote this I found myself with a very similar day. The sky was clear, and it wasn't hot af (as is every single day in my hometown), the birds were singing-
> 
> And I didn't care.
> 
> Because I had nothing to do because there are no jobs available there and my best friend was visiting her brother and my uncle lives far away and I don't have internet or TV or video games or something to read besides the same fanfics I had downloaded and my cousins were working and the one that wasn't I don't like at all.
> 
> So what I had started writing thinking would end up with a picnic or something became an indoors free day and I was like "yay I did it!" AND THEN it started raining (!) and I remembered I had the fourth season of bnha downloaded and my uncle said that I had to watch it to talk to him so in the end I did enjoy my day.
> 
> Now about the fanfic, I had intended to show Clockwork in the end closing natural portals whenever a ghost tried to leave the Zone to wreak havoc but I thought that would be too OoC even for me, so let's say it's a slow day and they enjoyed it and when Danny lowered his guard nothing awful happened.


End file.
